Dxd : Knight Of Gaia
by the great arbiter
Summary: saya ngak pandai bikin summary, baca aja coy di dalam.
1. Prologe

Cerita baru penulis tolong saksikan dengan hangat. Terima kasih.

"orang orang berbicara"

 _Italic – manusia, supernatural, berpikir dalam hati._

'telepatik berbicara dalam pikiran'

[spirit, dragon, berbicara dan pengaktifkan jurus atau sacred gear]

* * *

Prologe – Boy and Knight.

Sebuah kota yang tak berpenghuni pertarungan sedang terjadi.

Boom.

"Haaaaaaa"

Sosok seorang ksatria berpakaian armor dengan wajah serigala sedang menyerang sosok manusia yang melayang dan memiliki aura yang tak mengenakan.

"percuma, kau tak akan bisa, yang lainnya telah mati meninggalkan kau sendiri. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kegelapan." Teriak sosok manusia tersebut, tetapi ksatria itu tetap menyerang dengan ganas dan keras, menebas dengan pedangnya.

Slash.

Slash.

"percuma kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang telah melampaui mortal, tak mungkin orang biasa dirimu dapat mengalahkan ku." Ejek sosok tersebut. ksatria tau dirinya sudah tau tak mungkin dapat mengalahkannya, musuhnya telah menyerap mahkluk kegelapan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, untuk mengalahkannya sama saja ksatria itu harus mengalahkan semua makhluk yang telah diserap musuhnya.

Tak mungkin.

Mustahil.

Dirinya tak mungkin menang.

Banyak pemikiran itu telah muncul di pikirannya, itu normal beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya hanyalah pemuda biasa yang hidup damai di negaranya, bertemu orang tua berangkat sekolah dan melakukan aktifitas nya dengan teman, itulah hidup pemuda yang damai.

Tetapi, entah kenapa dirinya muncul di dunia ini, dunia berbahaya dipenuhi dengan monster kegelapan yang memangsa manusia bernama Horror. Pemuda dengan paksa harus menjadi dewasa dan menjadi kuat, bertemu dengan ksatria yang menjadi gurunya, pemuda melewati banyak ujian dan tragedi.

Pengorbanan gurunya membuat pemuda membulatkan tekadnya.

Temannya mengajarkan arti persahabatan.

Tiap pertarungan mengajarkan untuk tak pernah menyerah.

Tiap kejadian yang dialalui membuat pemuda makin kuat dan dewasa.

Dan pada akhir dari segalanya, pemuda dengan temannya berhasil melawan biang keladi dari semua tragedi ini.

"Menyerahlah, boy untuk apa kau bertanrung di pertarungan yang tak kau menangkan, selama kegelapan masih ada kau tak mungkin menang. Lagipula dirimu" sosok itu menunjuknya, membuat ksatria itu terpental dan terjatuh akibat kekuatan sosok itu. "kau bahkan bukan orang dari dunia ini! Untuk apa kau bertarung." Ksatria itu berdiri walaupun tubuhnya rusak, kaki dan tangannya patah, ksatria berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya.

"bukankah sudah jelas." Suara ksatria terdengar, tak tergoyahkan dirinya berteriak. "UNTUK MELINDUNGI." Teriaknya alasan yang simpel tetapi sangat berarti bagi pemuda. "bocah bodoh." Kata sosok tersebut.

Berbagai serangan menuju ksatria tersebut, dari gelombang kejut, tangan besar, api, benda tajam, menuju pemuda, tetapi, pemuda tak pernah takut atau goyah dirinya telah memantapkan hatinya pada saat dirinya mewarisi **Armor** dari gurunya.

"MEMANG BENAR KAMI BERTARUNG DI PERTEMPURAN YANG TAK KAMI MENANGKAN."

"SELAMA KEGELAPAN MASIH ADA MAKA AKAN ADA ORANG SEPERTIMU MUNCUL DAN MUNCUL LAGI."

Teriak ksatria, menghindari serangan bertubi tubi yang menuju dirinya, walaupun ada yang kena dan membuat ksatria itu terjatuh, tertusuk, tetapi ksatria tetap maju.

"TETAPI, BUKAN BERARTI APA YANG KAMI LAKUKAN TAK ADA ARTI. WALAUPUN KAMI TUMBANG DISINI, AKAN ADA YANG LAIN MEWARISI SEMANGAT DAN ROH KAMI, UNTUK MELINDUNGI UMAT MANUSIA DARI ORANG PENGECUT SEPERTI DIRIMU!."

Pedangnya pun menghunuskan tetapi tertahan oleh pelindung tak terlihat.

"MANUSIA BODOH, KAU DAN BANGSAMU AKAN KUHANCURKAN TANPA SISA!."

"TIDAK KAULAH YANG KUHANCURKAN TANPA SISA."

Tiba tiba dari tubuh ksatria itu keluar aura besar, menutupi seluruh tubuh ksatria dengan sinar merahnya yang terang.

" **INGAT LAH INI, SIALAN. NAMAKU IALAH HYODOU ISE"**

" **WAGANAWA MAKAI KISHI."**

" _ **KNIGHT**_ _ **OF DEFENSE**_ _ **GAIA"**_

Tubuh Ise pun bersinar merah terang, energi besar keluar dari tubuhnya, dan dirinya pun berteriak.

 **[BALANCE BREAKER]**

Ledakan merah pun meledakan dan menutupi sosok Ise dan musuhnya.

* * *

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun, nanti... aku... cium lho"

Suara jam weker dengan suara wanita tsundere terdengar, membangunkan pemiliknya dari tidur nyamannya.

"huaaaa, sudah pagi."

Pemiliknya ialah pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut coklat dan mata coklat, dirinya bangun dari ranjang dan bersiap sekolah, yang berbeda dari pemuda ialah ototnya yang terlatih dan bannyaknya bekas luka di tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Ise bangun." Ibu pemuda tersebut memanggilnya.

"iya! Aku sudah bangun Kaa san."

Pemuda bernama Ise pun bangun dan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya yang berisi celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih dan blazer bewarna hitam, dirinya pun turun dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Pagi, Kaa san, Tou san." Salam ise kepada ibu nya yang menyiapkan makanan dan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. "pagi, Ise." ucap ayahnya. "Ise, pagi." Ucap ibunya.

Dirinya pun memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, prsinya sangat banyak bisa untuk 2 sampai 3 porsi dirinya makan untuk sarapan, bagi orang tuanya ini sudah biasa tetapi waktu pertama kali mereka kaget betapa banyaknya anak mereka makan setelah **kembali.**

"terima kasih, makanannya. Kaa san, Tou san, aku pergi dulu." Ise pun dengan buru buru mengambil tas dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"hati hati Ise."

"hati hati son, dan carilah pacar untuk ayah dan ibumu ini."

"Kaa san, Tou san/" rengek Ise sebelum dirinya pergi.

Kedua orang tuannya pun melihat sosok Ise sampai dirinya menghilang.

"Tou san, Ise berubah."

"iya Kaa san aku tau"

"apa dia tau tentang sisi 'itu'." Dirinya sangat kahwathir dengan nasib anaknya, dirinya telah kehilangan Ise sekali dirinya tak ingin harta kecilnya hilang lagi.

"aku tak tau Kaa san tetapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah percaya kepada anak kita." Ucap Mister Hyodou.

* * *

Hari ini dimulainya musim panas, dimana sinar matahari terik menyinari semuanya, dan angin berhembus dengan sejuk, banyak sekali para pejalan kaki berjalan menuju tujuannya, ada pekerja, ada yang pergi berbelanja, dan ada para murid seperti dirinya sedang berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sekolah yang di tuju Ise adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di wilayah Kuoh, sekolah tersebut bernama Akademi Kuoh. Dengan fasilitas terbaik dan kualitas pengajar yang ternama dan profesional, lulusan akademi ini pasti akan memiliki prestasi yang baik saat lulus.

Tetapi bukan itu alasan Ise masuk ke sini, alasan masuk ke akademi ini ialah karena sekolah ini belum lama adalah sekolah khusus wanita. Banyak wanita cantik dengan kulit putih dan payudara besar dapat dilihat dan dinikmati Ise.

 _Muehehehehe, wanita memang sangat luar biasa, kecantikan mereka apalagi tubuh mereka sangat mulia_. Matanya walaupun biasa tetapi melihat ke arah wanita tertutama di payudara dan pinggang mereka.

[masih seperti biasanya, anak muda] suara tua dan bijak terdengar di pikiran Ise. 'Gai san!, kau sudah bangun!.' Balas Hyodou. [Cuma sementara, kekuatan dalam dirimu masih belum stabil aku masih harus mengurusnya, tetapi aku ingin bilang, **'Armor'** sudah bisa dipakai.] mulut Ise pun tersenyum sedikit. 'terima kasih, Gai san.' Ucap Ise dengan hormat. [tidak apa apa, kita adalah patner. Tetapi biar kukatakan berhati hati terhadap **'kelelawar'** di sekolahmu, anak muda].

'aku tau tenang saja.' Ucap Ise dengan yakin. [dan tentang kemampuanmu satu lagi, kau bisa memakainya, tetapi Gearmu hanya bisa wujud normalnya. Sudah dulu aku harus kembali tidur untuk sementara waktu, sampai ketemu lagi Hyodou Ise] suara itu pun menghilang.

Ise pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, sekarang dirinya sudah sedikit lega karena sacred gear dan armor dapat dipakai, dirinya pun memikirkan sacred gearnya jika tak ada itu, Ise mungkin tak dapat mengalahkan **'dia'**.

Sacred gear menurut Gai san, itu ialah sebuah alat yang dibuat Elohim untuk umat manusia demi bertahan di dunia supernatural, katanya tingkatan tertinggi memiliki nama Longinus, sesuai dengan tombak longinus yang menusuk Yesus. Katanya longinus dapat membunuh dewa jika diotpimalkan dengan baik.

Ise melamun tak sadar ada dua bayangan yang menuju di belakangnya.

"Yo, Ise."

"Sup Ise."

Ke dua suara membangunkan Ise dari pemikirannya, 2 orang menepuk pundaknya mereka adalah teman sama sama mesum Ise, Matsuda dan Motohama, mereka berdua dikenal sebagai 'mesum botak' dan 'mesum kacamata'.

"HAI, Matsuda dan Motohama."

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol lalu berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

...

"Akeno, itu siapa?"

"itu, dia adalah Hyodou Ise, salah satu dari mesum trio, kenapa Rias?"

"tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"kau sedang aneh Rias."

"Akeno!."

...

Di dalam kelas dirinya pun duduk di mejanya yang dekat jendela, Ise melihat ke arah jendela menikmati suasana.

"yo, Hyodou." Suara wanita terdengar, Ise pun melihat sosok wanita yang memakai kacamata, rambut coklatnya di ikat pigtail, dan mata kuningnya meihat Ise.

"sup Aika." Salamnya. "hmm" dirinya pun melihat ke arah Ise seperti memeriksanya dengan seksama. "kau berolahraga ya, tubuhnya menjadi kekar." Ucapnya. "iya, akhir akhri ini aku berolahraga agar tak kegemukan."

"begitu, kupikir kau berolahraga agar staminamu bertambah untuk kegiatan ranjang, Hyodou~." Goda Aika, jika Ise yang dulu mungkin akan memerah dan marah tetapi sekarang berbeda, dirinya hanya tersenyum dan membuat jarinya memegang dagu Aika untuk membuat Aika berhadapa dengan mukanya, dan berkata. "ingin membuktikannya(wink)." Dengan mengedipkan satu mata.

Boom.

Lantas godaan Ise membuat muka Aika menjadi merah seperti tomat dan dirinya terdiam mulutnya membuka tutup seperti ikan koi, Hyodou pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, senang godaannya berhasil, sementara Aika menatap tajam Hyodou dan berjanji akan membalasnya.

Selesai pelajaran.

"TUNGGU PERVET TRIO."

"TAK AKAN KAMI AMPUNI."

Seperti biasa Ise, Matsuda, dan Motohama dikejar kejar oleh klub kendo karena ketahuan mengintip, tetapi kali ini Ise tak bersalah karena dirinya tiba tiba dipanggil oleh mereka dan pada saat ke sana Motohama dan Matsuda telah berlari, dan membuatnya menjadi kambing hitam.

Ise pun langsung menarik ke dua kerah Matsuda dan Motohama membuat mereka terjatuh, lalu dirinya pun kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"ISE!"

"SIALAN KAU."

"HAHAHA, ADIOS AMICO. Terima obatmu sendiri."

Mereka berdua pun dihajar oleh seluruh klub kendo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakannya bagaikan musik untuk telinga Ise, dirinya pun lari keluar menuju rumahnya.

[Ise, sampai kapan si **'kucing'** membututimu.] suara Gai terdengar, Ise sudah tau bahwa ada yang mengikutinya tetapi dirinya diamkan karena belum berbahaya baginya.

'tak tau Gai san tetapi, paling dirinya akan pergi sendiri jika aku sudah sampai rumah.' Balas Ise, dirinya pun dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, di jempatan beberapa blog lagi dari rumahnya seseorang memanggilya.

"Anoo, apa kau Hyodou Ise." yang memanggilnya ialah perempuan dengan rambut hitam halus, dan tubuh yang ramping. Dirinya sangat manis hampir membuat Ise jatuh cinta jika bukan dirinya yang sekarang.

"iya ini aku." Ucapnya, perempua itu pun terlihat lega, lalu mukanya merah lalu dengan emosi seperti sudah siap dirinya berkata. "aku mencintaimu! Kumohon jadi pacarku." Ucapnya.

"E...Ok." dirinya pun setuju, wajah perempuan itu terlihat senang. "terima kasih, namaku Yuuma Amano, bagaimana jika kita kencan sabtu nanti." Ise pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu Yuuma pun langsung lari meninggalkan Ise.

[Kau tau dia adalah malaikat jatuh kan, Ise]

'aku tau Gai san, aku bukanlah pria naif yang akan tertipu senyuman palsu seperti itu, tetapi sebagai lelaki bukannya kita harus menjawab ekspetasi wanita cantik.'

[haaa, kau benar benar terlalu terpengaruh 'pria tua' itu] jawab Gai dengan pasrah. 'hei!, German adalah sahabatku tau, dirinya megajarkan diriku menjadi gentleman' balas Ise, dirinya pun melanjutkan perjalannya pulang.

"malaikat jatuh!, lapor Buchou."

Suara kecil terdengar di balik tembok lalu menghilang. _Pergi ya, sepertinya melapor ke rajanya_. Ise memperhatikan penguntitnya walaupun dirinya berjalan tetapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara penguntitnya.

Dirinya merasa hari sabtu nanti akan menjadi peristiwa yang menarik.

 **To Be Continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

"orang orang berbicara"

 _Italic – manusia, supernatural, berpikir dalam hati._

'telepatik berbicara dalam pikiran'

[spirit, dragon, berbicara dan pengaktifkan jurus atau sacred gear]

 **Bold - berbicara dengan bahasa asing**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Knight meet Crow, and Cat?!**

"oi, kid sedang latihan ya."

"German san!."

Ise menurunkan tangannya yang memegang pedang, dirinya pun melihat pria dengan rambut pirang yang acak acakan berkumis sedang bersandar di sebuah dinding bangunan runtuh.

Pria itu pun berjalan mendekati Ise.

"bagaimana kabarmu?"tanyanya. "aku baik baik saja." Senyum Ise, dirinya pun bersandar di dinding. "kau masih bimbang?" tubuh Ise pun bergetar, tetapi dengan pelan kepalanya mengangguk.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ise, Rafeal mewariskan 'Armor'nya kepadamu dirinya sudah menganggap dirimu pantas menyandang julukannya." Ucap German. "aku tau. Aku tau Master sudah menganggapku pantas, tetapi kadang kadang aku takut bahwa aku tak akan bisa memenuhi ekspetasinya."

Sebuah tangan pun turun ke kepala Ise dan menngelusnya dengan keras. "eieieiei, German San!" teriak Ise. "dengar ya." Tunjuk German ke Ise. "jangan terlalu berpikir serius, lebih percaya diri lah ke dirimu sendiri, Rafael tak mungkin salah memilih penerus. Dan dari pada murung seperti ini." Dengan bibir menyeringai German membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Ise.

"mau ikut denganku untuk mencari wanita." Ucapnya dengan nyengir. Muka Ise pun langsung menjadi merah, tetapi saat dirinya mau mengangguk. "Bastard Oyajii apa yang kau bisikan kepada Ise hah."

Bogam!

Gahak

Tendangan terkena tepat di muka German membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding, sebuah pemuda berdiri di depan Ise. "L-leon!" teriak Ise. "ayolah son!, aku ingin mengajak Ise melihat keindahan wanita, tak kaku sepertimu!" teriak Germa yang telah bangkit berdiri. "hah! Mesum dirimu sudah cukup, tak perlu lagi ada yang kedua, lagipula..."

"I.S.E.K.U.N" tubuh Ise pun bergetar mendengar suara halus tetapi menakutkan untuk dirinya, dirinya pun bergetar dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau tersenyum manis yang membuat ubuh Ise merinding.

"Sy-Sylvi! a-ada apa ya?!"

Itulah keseharian pemuda, semenjak datang ke dunia dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya, mentor, juga cinta pertama. Sedikit dari peristiwa yang menyenangkan dari perjalanannya.

* * *

Ise sekarang sedang menunggu di sebuah pancuran dekat taman, dirinya mengenakan kaos merah dan kemeja biru, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam, dirinya sedikit bergaya fashion sekarang, semua untuk kencannya ini.

Walaupun di goda habis habisan oleh orang tuanya, Ise pun berhasil kabur dengan perasaan malu dan menunggu di air mancur ini, sudah 25 menit berlalu semenjak dia menunggu.

"Ise kun." Dirinya pun melihat Yuuma yang sedang menuju ke arah dirinya sambil melambaikan tangan, dirinya memakai baju dress putih yang terlihat cantik dan membuatnya imut.

"Yuuma chan." Ise pun tersenyum. "kau terlihat sangat tampan Ise kun." Pujinya, Ise pun mendekatinya lalu mencium tangan Yuuma. "kecantikanmu lebih menawan, Yuuma chan." Senyum Ise, membuat pipi Yuuma menjadi merah. "Ise kun... kau benar benar ya./ / /"

Setelah itu mereka pun memulai kencannya.

Kencannya berjalan lancar, Ise mengajaknya nonton movie, lalu makan siang, dirinya juga mengajak Yuuma ke Aquarium melihat berbagai banyak ikan. Semua sangat menyenangkan, tak terasa waktu terlewat dan hari sudah menjelang malam, Ise dan Yuuma pun kembali ke tempat pertemuan mereka di depan air mancur di taman.

"terima kasih, Ise kun kencananya sangat menyenangkan." Senyum Yuuma. "hehehe, apapun untukmu Yuuma chan." Matahari sudah mau terbenam, Yuuma pun berkata kepada Ise. 'kalau apapun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya nya.

Ise pun menganggukan kepalanya. "matilah untukku?" permintaan Yuuma membuat Ise terdiam dirinya pun melihat Yuuma dengan bingung. "apa maksudmu Yuuma chan?" Yuuma hanya tersenyum, lalu dirinya bersinar, baju dress putihnya robek memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan apa apa.

 _Wao, payudara itu benar benar luar biasa._ Ise memperhatikan dengan tajam seluruh tubuhnya. Yuuma pun terlihat lebih tinggi dan menjadi sedikit lebih tua, dirinya kini mengenakan pakaian seperti kulit kain hitam yang hanya menutupi bagian pentingnya saja, di belakangnya ialah 2 sayap hitam.

Dirinya pun melihat Ise dengan mata violet nya. "kencan tadi sangat menyenangkan, tetapi sayang kau adalah ancama bagi kami Ise kun, jika ada yang ingin disalahkan salahkan Tuhan yang menaruh [sacred gear] di dirimu" tombak cahaya muncul dan melesatdengan cepat ke arah Ise untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Tetapi disaat itu ialah sosok menghalangi di depan Ise, dirinya ialah perempuan berambut hitan dengan mengenakan kimono. Slash. Pedang katana di tangannya membelah tombak tersebut menjadi dua.

"berani sekali kau, gagak, melukai bahkan mencoba membunuh tuan muda." Perempuan itu berkata, mata violetnya menatap tajam ke arah Yuuma, satu satunya yang membedakan perempuan itu dengan lainnya ialah telinga dan ekor kucing yang berada do kepala dan di bawah pinggang.

[hoo, Nekomata? Bukan energi ini!, Nekoshou.] Gai tiba tiba bangun dan berkata di kepala Ise. 'Nekomata? Nekoshu?' pikir Ise. [akan kujelaskan nanti, yang penting waspada sekarang.] ucap Gai.

"Tck, Untuk apa Youkai melindungi manusia!, apa maksudmu melindungi manusia itu Youkai?" teriak Yuuma. "apa kau tak melihat, aku adalah pengawal tuan muda, yang berani melukainya harus mati." Perempuan itu pun melombat dan menebas pedangnya ke arah Yuuma yang ditangkis dengan tombak cahaya.

Clang.

Pertempuran mereka dimulai. Slash, slash, klang, klang. Tebasan pedang tertangkis dengan tombak cahaya, keduanya tak mau kalah bertarung dengan ketajaman dan kecepatan luar biasa, tetapi perempuan tersebut berhasil melukai Yuuma.

"kau lumayan, tetapi masih lemah." Kata perempuan tersebut. "brengsek kau!" kata itu dianggap ejekan yang membuat Yuuma marah. "tetapi sayang kau mudah terpancing." Perempuan tersebut mengangkat pedangnya yang tiba tiba bersinar dan menyerang Yuuma yang menyerbunya karena marah.

Slash. Tebasan itu berhasil mengenai dan memutuskan tangan kanan Yuuma. "AAAAAAAA." Tangan kirinya segera menuju lengan kananya yang putus, Yuuma berteriak kesakitan, danmenatap penuh dengan kebencian ke arah perempuan tersebut.

"bunuh! Kubunuh kau!, beraninya kau membuat diriku mahkluk yang tinggi ini menjadi cacat! KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak penuh kebencian Yuuma. "mahkluk tinggi?, kau hanyalah malaikat jatuh rendahan yang bahkan tak bisa bertarung, arogansimu membuatmu gampang di serang. Dan kau menyebutmu mahkluk tinggi, kau bercanda, gagak." Ejek perempuan tersebut.

Yuuma benar benar ingin membunuh yokai tersebut akan tetapi dirinya memiliki tugas yang harus di penuhi dengan membunuh Ise...! tunggu kemana Ise pergi?.

Dirinya pun melihat keadaan sekitar Ise sudah tak ada. _Tch dia kabur, kalau begitu_. "Dohnasek. Cepat bantu aku, selamatkan diriku." Teriak Yuuma. Mendengar musuh meminta bantuan Perempuant tersebut waspada, akan tetapi bantuannya tidak datang.

"DOHNASEK! KEMANA DIRIMU! CEPAT BANTU AKU DASAR TAK BERGUNA." Teriak Yuuma, sekarang dirinya ketakutan jika bantuan tak datang maka hidupnya akan berakhir disini.

"DOHNASEK! DOHNASEK!" teriak Yuuma lagi. "aduh, Yuuma chan teriakanmu kencang sekali, tak kusangka ya." Suara yang amat dikenal Yuuma terdengar dirinya melihat di balik semak daun dan pohon wujud Hyodou Ise sedang berjaran

Zrreeet.

Suara geseran terdengar, Ise pun seperti menarik sesuatu di tangan kirinya. "kalau temanmu, nih." Tangan kanannya pun melembar sebuah bayangan. Brak. Bayangan itu jatuh ke tanah di depan wujud Yuuma. "DOHNASEK?!"

Bayangan itu adalah pria dengan memakai jaket tebak dan topi fedora tetapi sekarang tubuhnya oenuh luka lebam akibat pukulan, bahkan mukanya sampai biru. "B-BAGAIMANA?!" Yuuma pun melihak ke arah Ise.

Ise hanya tersenyum. "kau pikir aku begitu bodoh sampai tertipu dengan tipuanmu? Sayang sekali, aku hanya pura pura setuju untuk melihat maumu terhadapku, dan kaupikir aku tak merasakan temanmu membututiku dari tadi." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Perempuan itu merasa terkejut melihat Ise dengan mudah menyeret malaikat jatuh dan sepertinya mengalahkannya sampai babak belur seperti itu. Yuuma pun gemetar dirinya sangat ketakutan bantuannya telah kalah, dirinya akan mati.

"nah, Yuuma atau siapa namamu? Aku tau Yuuma adalah nama samaran." Tanya Ise. "R-Raynare." Dengan gemetar dirinya menjawab. "ok, Raynare, mari bernegosiasi." Ucap Ise dengan senyum.

...

Setelah itu Raynare dan kawannya pun lari meninggalkan Ise dan perempuan tersebut. negosiasi Ise gampang sebutkan alasannya mengincar dirinya dan maksud malaikat jatuh ke kuoh ini dan Ise akan biarkan mereka lari.

Dari penjelasan Raynare, sepertinya perintah untuk mengawasi Ise berubah menjadi bunuh, alasannya karena ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di diri Ise untuk kaum malaikat jatuh, dan alasan mereka satu lagi menetap di Kuoh adalah untuk mengambil sacred gear milik sebuah Nun yang dibuang vatikan.

Setelah mendapat informasi Ise pun membiarkan mereka lari. Dan sekarang dirinya berhadapan dengan penyelamatnya. "anoo? Unutk pertama, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Tunduk Ise. "m-master! Jangan mengangguk! Sudahlah tugas saya untuk melindungi anda!?" perempuan itu sangat panik saat Ise menundukan kepalanya dan memintanya untuk berdiri.

"b-baiklah, dan yang kedua apa maksudmu dengan melinduki? Dan tuan?" tanya Ise. "apakan Nona Hana tak menberitahumu?" ucap perempuan tersebut. "Kaa san? Tidak dirinya tak bilang apa apa." Perempuan tersebut pun diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kuceritakan saat tuan muda bersama dengan Nona Hana dan Tuan Kazu, dengan begitu semuanya akan mendapat penjalasan." Sekarang Ise bingung sepertinya penyelamatnya kenal dengan orang tuanya, dan dari percakapan sepertinya orang tuanya sudah tau perempuan ini datang.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Akan tetapi bolehkah aku tau namamu, nona cantik." Senyum Ise. perempuan itu pun memerah dirinya malu mendengar dirinya disebut cantik oleh Ise. "sepertinya anda lupa, tetapi kita pernah bertemu dulu saat kau kecil, Tuan muda/." Ise pun memikirkan lebih dalam dirinya tak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan cntik ini. Melihat Ise tak mengingatnya perempuan itu pun menghelai nafas.

"sudah jangan dipikirkan, kalau tuan muda tak ingat, maka aku akan membuat tuan muda ingat. Tetapi nama hamba adalah Himari, Noihara Himari." Ucapnya dengan senyum. "N-noihara san.". jari putih menutup mulut Ise "eit panggil aku Himari, jangan Noihara, dulu kau memanggilku dengan nama Himari."

Sekarang gantian muka Ise yang me merah, dirinya pun mengambil nafas dan menangkan diri. "h-halo Himari/ / /, namaku adalah Hyodou Ise. kalau kita sudah bertemu berarti, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ise pun mengajak Himari bersalaman dengan senyum. Tetapi bukannya Himari membalas salamnya dirinya malah memeluk Ise.

Boing boing. Perasaan lembut nan elastis terasa di dada Ise. _wuoooo, dadanya sangat luar biasa!._ Perempuan itu pun tersenyum sambil memeluk erat Ise.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Ise dan Himari pun kembali ke rumah Ise, dirinya pun membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang." Tap,tap. Suara langkah kaki terdengar. "Ise sudah pulang bagaimana ken...can–." suara Kaa san menjadi diam saat melihat Himari yang berada di belakang Ise. Himari pun menunduk dan memberi salam. "selamat sore, nona Hana, lama tak bertemu." Miss Hyodou pun bergetar. "H-HIMARI!" unjuk nya, suara keras membuat mister Hyodou keluar dari ruang tamu. "Honey ada ap—." Dia juga terdiam melihat Himari, tetapi karena mungkin mengerti dirinya hanya menghelai nafas. "Himari ya, masuklah dulu pasti ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kenapa kau kemari."

"terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Tuan Kazu." Himari dan Ise pun masuk. "Tou san kau kenal Himari?" tanya Ise. "kau juga mengenalnya Ise, tetapi kau lupa, masuklah dulu semua akan dijelaskan nanti." Sementara Kazu menuju ke istrinya untuk menyadarkannya.

Ruang tamu.

Keluarga Ise plus Himari duduk di meja makan, Kazu bersama Istrinya di sampingnya dan Ise duduk di samping Himari, suasana pun menjadi sunyi karena tak ada yang ingin bertanya.

Sampai Himari meminum teh yang disediakan nya. Slrup. Dirinya un berdiam diri sebentar. "kenapa kau kemari Himari. Apa yang ayah mau?" tanya Ms Hana. Himari pun mengeluarkan surat yang bertuliskan untuk Hana. "ini dari tuan besar, saya hanya disuruh datang melindungi tuan muda dan menyerahkan surat itu kepada nona." Ms Hana pun menerima surat itu dan membacanya bersama Kazu.

Tak lama tangan Hana pun menjadi gemetar dan mukanya penuh dengan air mata, Msr. Kazu memeluk erat istrinya. Hana pun berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan menangis. sementara ayahnya hanya menyuruh Ise untuk tetap disini dan membiarkan dirinya untuk menangkan istrinya.

Melihat suasana menjadi murung Ise pun diam dan mencoba untuk meringankan suasana. "hima-." "tuan muda." Ucap Himari. "hai?" balas Ise. "aku tak ingin menanyakan ini karena takut Ms Hana akan leih takut, tetapi karena mereka pergi, aku ingin bertanya bagaimana ka dapat mengalahkan malaikat jatuh tadi." Tanya nya. "aku sudah menyelidiki tuan muda, diri anda tak pernah mengiktui pelajaran belah diri, selalu berbicara tentang dada perempuan sampai di publik dan mendapat julukan pervet trio. Hiku, tuan muda yang lucu berubah menjadi mesum. Tetapi kenapa anda bisa mengalahkan malaikat jatuh?" tanya Himari.

Mendengar penjelesan nya membuat mata Ise berkedut, mendengar betapa jelek nama nya di publik membuat Ise menjadi malu kepada dirinya sendiri. "aku beruntung." Jawab Ise. "beruntung?" lalu Ise pun bercerita betapai dirinya menemukan malaikat jatuh dengan kebetulan, dirinya pun diam diam ke belakangnya dan melempar batu untuk menganggunya saat mau menyerang Himari diam diam, lalu Ise pun menyerang kepalanya dengan batu, untuk mencegah malaikat jatuh itu sadar Ise memastikan dirinya pingsan dengan menyerang beberapa kali.

"begitu, sudah terduga dari tuan muda, kupikir dirimu hanya lah seorang mesum yang memikirkan dada setiap hari. Ternyata aku salah." Twich,twich. Mata kiri Ise pun berkedut. "H-Himari memang image ku seperti apa?" tanya Ise.

"dari penyelidikan ku terhadap masyarakat sekitar, Tuan muda dikenal akan mesum, simesum, beast of lust, pervet trio, fanatical Breasd, bla, bla." Makin mendengar makin malu Ise mendengarnya, dirinya tak menyangka imagenya begitu buruk di masyarakan kuoh.

 _Hahahaha, haaa, sedihnya_. Ise pun melihat Kaa san dan Tou san nya kembali. Sekarang orang tuanya melihat Himari dengan serius seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu. "Himari, kumohon jagalah Ise." tunduk Hana. Kazu juga menundukan kepalanya. Himari un menjadi panik. "k-kumohon berdirilah tuan Kazu, nona Hana, sudah tugas hamba sebagai pelayan keluarga Amakawa untuk melindungi tuan muda."

 _Amakawa? Bukannya keluargaku namanya Hyodou?._ Melihat anaknya bingung Hana pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ise, tentang keluarga dirinya, tentang kakek dan nenek nya yang telah lama tak dirinya kunjungi.

...

Ise pun sedang bersandar di ranjangnya, dirinya melihat atap langit kamarnya, memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatak Kaa san nya. Dari cerita ternyata Kakek dan Nenenk dari ibunya adalah dari keluarga Exorcis jepang yang sudah lama ada, mereka membuat markas di Kyoto dan bekerja sama dengan pemerintah jepang juga ketua Yokai di Kyoto.

Keluarga Exorcis atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Onigoroshi ada 12 keluarga, semua dengan kemampuanya masing masing. Dan keluarga Amawaka yang merupakan keluarga ibunya memiliki kemampuan Light Ferry dimana bisa mengkarunai objek biasa dengan kekuatan seperti cahaya sehingga objek itu menjadi senjata yang tak kalah dengan senjata legendaris seperti Excalibur atau Durandal.

 _Pantas saja kemampuanku waktu melawan **'dia'** menjadi bersinar sinar dan bertambah kuat, ternyata kemamuan dari ibuku bangkit_. Pikir Ise. _wel beberapa pertanyaan tentang kekuatan ku terjawab, tetapi._

Ise memikirkan kata Ibunya, di surat dikatakan kakek dan nenek telah meninggal, surat itu adalah surat terakhir yang ditulis kakek jika terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka. Mereka mengirim Himari, Yokai yang mengabdi kepada keluarga Amakawa untuk melindungi diriku karena banyak yang mengincar kekuatan keluarga Amakawa, mau itu Yokai atau 3 fraksi.

[masih memikirkannya Ise] suara Gai terdengar di pikiran Ise. 'Gai san!.. iya kupikir hidupku akan kembali damai siapa tau ternyata hidupku rumit.' Ise tidak menyangka keluarganya memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Dari surat juga diberitahu bahwa yang menjadi ketua klannya ialah saudara laki laki ibuku.

[jangan dipikirkan, kau itu tak cocok memikirkan hal terlalu dalam.]

'hei! Tapi benar juga sih" suasana pun kembali diam. 'Gai, apa maksudmu dengan Nekoshu?. Kalau Nekomata sih aku sudah tau, cat girl kan." Tanya Ise. [benar Nekomata adalah ras manusia kucing, tetapi Nekoshu adalah variansi ras Nekomata. Mereka adalah nekomata terkuat yang mampu mengusai teknik **Yojutsu** dan **Senjutsu**.]

'apa itu **Yojutsu** dan **Senjutsu**?' tanya Ise. [ **Yojutsu** ialah bentuk sihir yang ekslusif untuk Yokai, biasanya untuk menciptakan ilusi, **Senjutsu** merupakan kekuatan untuk mengendalikan aliran energi kehidupan. Bersumber dengan energi bernama cakra atau Ki atau energi kehidupan, senjutsu dapat mengendalikan seluruh aliran energi di sekitar kita maupun dalam diri kita, memperkuat tubuh atau memengaruhi keadaan senjutsu memiliki kelemahan yang fatal.] jelaskan Gai.

'kelamahan fatal?.' Sekarang Ise bingung, apa kelemahan **senjutsu**?. [senjutsu mampu membuat penggunanya membaca dan menangani energi roh, ini juga mengambil kebencian dan keinginan buruk dunia yang melayang, berakibat pengguna akan menjadi monster yang hanya tau kehancuran akibat tenggelam dalam kebencian dunia.]

 _Holy Shit!_ Ise tak menyangka hasilnya akan seburuk itu. [Nekoshu adalah ras yang mempu menggunakan senjutsu secara lebih, karena ras mereka memiliki daya tahan dalam menangkal kebencian dunia, makanya mereka dibilang ras nekomata terkuat. Dan pelindungmu Himari, dirinya adalah seorang Nekoshu.]

'begitu, tetapi kenapa kau kaget saat melihat Himari adalah Nekoshu.' Gaia pun menjawab. [karena dari informasi yang kudapat, ras Nekoshu sudah punah, dan tersisa 2 saja, aku tak menyangka akan ada 1 lagi yang masih hidup.]. Ini membuat Ise kaget juga, ras Himari telah punah dan tersisa 3!.

 _Bagaimana, jika mereka ras nekomata terkuat kenapa mereka bisa punah_ , Ise mau bertanya kepada Gai, akan tetapi. [sudah dulu, pelindungmu datang tuh] hubungan nya pun terputus. Tok tok. Suara pintu terdengar.

"masuk."

Klik. Bam.

Himari dengan menggunakan kimono tidur pun datang ke hadapan Ise. _damn, tubuhnya sangat hot dan seksy apa lagi dada nya. Huh! Sadar Ise mesumnya nanti dulu._ Ise pun tersenyum ke arah Himari.

"halo Himari ada apa datang malam malam." Tiba tiba Himari menerkam ke arah Ise membuat mereka terjatuh dengan Himari berada di atas Ise. _wawawa / / /, kenapa ini. Apa ini yobai! Ah hatiku belum siap_ / / /. Pikiran Ise sedang bekerja lebih dari 200% untuk mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Tuan muda." Katanya dengan halus. Mata violetnya melihat Ise dengan lembut, tubuhnya melekat ke arah tubuh Ise, membuat Ise merinding dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya, Himari pun membisikan sesuatu ke kuping Ise. "Ingatlah diri kita pernah tidur bersama saat masih kecil, di rumah tuan besar."

 _PERNAH TIDUR BERSAMA! KENAPA AKU TAK BISA MENGINGAT INGATAN INDAH ITU!._ Teriak ise dalam pikirannya. Kimono Himari kini sedikit kendor memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih dam lebut, telinga kucing dan ekornya putihnya pun keluar membuat nya lebih lucu dan imut.

"apakah kau sudah ingat, Tuan muda. Dirimu memelukku dan tak melepaskanku saati kita tidur bersama." Ini makin membuat pikiran Ise menuju Overdrive, dirinya makin berusaha mengingat tetapi dirinya tak pernah tidur bersama Himari, ini membuatnya frustasi.

Dirinya pun melihat telinga putih Himari. _TUNGGU! NEKOSHU = NEKO = SHIRO NEKO! HAH! AKU INGAT._ Melihat teinga putih Himari akhirnya membuat Ise mengingat sesuatu, dirinya memang pernah tidur bareng saat di rumah kakeknya tetapi dirinya bukan tidur bersama manusia.

"H-Himari! J-jangan bilang k-kau adalah kucing putih di rumah kakek ya!" tunjuk Ise. wajah Himari pun langsung tersenyum ria dirinya langsung menerkam Ise, menempelkan tubuh halus dan seksinya ke tubuh Ise. "akhirnya kau ingat tuan muda!" ucap dirinya dengan senang.

Sementara Himari senang, Ise sedang berusaha menahan hormon nya agar terkendali, walaupun ini sudah di ujung tombak, sedikit lagi saja Ise pasti akan menerkam Himari. _Sabar! Sabar! Hormon sial, tenang dong. Jangan lupa gentleman hanya menyerang saat wanita tubihnyahalusdankenyaldadanya luarbiasaelastisnanlembutinginkurem hah! Sabar ingat ajaran German._

' _Dengar Ise jika wanita sudah ok, serang! Jangan tinggalkan kesempatan emas di depan mata.'_ Ucap pria pirang dengan menaikan jempolnya di pikiran Ise.

 _Aaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa malah itu yang keluar._ Tiba tiba Himari pun terbangun dan melhat ke arah Ise. "tuan muda, tujuanku kesini bukan hanya untuk membuatmu ingat kepadaku tetapi ada satu lagi." Keseriusan berhasil membuat Ise mengalihkan hormonnya.

"apa itu?." Tanya Ise. "besok kemungkinan besar pihak iblis akan datang menemui anda." Pernyataan yang membuat Ise sangat kaget. "HAH?!"

 **To Be Continue.**


	3. Chapter 2

"orang orang berbicara"

 _Italic – manusia, supernatural, berpikir dalam hati._

'telepatik berbicara dalam pikiran'

[spirit, dragon, berbicara dan pengaktifkan jurus atau sacred gear]

 **Bold - berbicara dengan bahasa asing**

 **Bold - kata kata yang dalam/memiliki arti dalam.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Knight and Cat meet Devil.

Ise sekarang dalam situasi yang benar benar canggung.

Di depannya ialah Himari menatap santai ke arah wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk di kursi, wanita itu terlihat kesal, aura yang keluar darinya saja sudah mengatakan dia sangat kesal.

Tak hanya itu, beberapa orang yang di ruangan ini juga menghunuskan senjata mereka ke arah Himari, gadis kecil berambut putih menatap tajam dan mempersiapkan tinjunya, pria tampan menghunuskan pedangnya, dan wanita dengan rambut hitam halus mengeluarkan aura listrik dari tubuhnya. Semuanya bersiap untuk menyerang Himari begitu dia bergerak.

"apa yang kau katakan, Yokai." Ucap perempuan berambut merah itu dengan dingin.

"biarkan aku mengulanginya, jika tak becus pulang sana, putri manja sepertimu lebih baik kembali ke kastilnya, dirimu yang egois tak perlu datang ke dunia manusia." Ejek Himari

Situasi pun semakin dingin. _Haaa, kenapa seperti ini?_ Pikir Ise, ini semua bermula saat Ise masuk sekolah hari senin ini.

* * *

Hari itu Ise berjalan dengan lelah ke sekolah, terlihat matanya sangat merah dan bawah matanya gelap seperti orang kurang tidur. Ini semua dikarenakan Himari, tak kusangka Himari bukannya kembali ke kamar setelah menyampaikan pesannya tetapi malah tidur bersamanya.

 _Siapa sangka Himari sangat lekat tidurnya, selalu menmpel kepadaku._ Berkat itu Ise kurang tidur karena harus menahan hormon di dalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dirinya mau sangat mau menjatuhkan Himari dan melakukan hubungan intim.

Toh dirinya tau Himari tak akan menolak, dirinya juga tau Himari memiliki perasaan kepadanya, tetapi Ise tak bisa. Diulangi **tak bisa** bukannya **tak mau** , karena kondisi tubuh Ise yang sedikit **' spesial'** karena ulah **'seseorang'** yang Ise lupakan siapa pelakunya.

Setiap dirinya mau melakukan hubungan intim kepada perempuan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Karena itu unutk menjaga keselamatan **'dirinya'** Ise harus menahan diri.

 _Grrr, siapapun yang memasukan kutukan sialan itu, TUNGGU! Akan kuhajar dirimu_. Sumpah Ise di pikirannya. Di dalam pikirannya paling dalam Gai hanya menyeringai, menunggu betapa kaget patnernya saat tau siapa yang meletakan kutukan di tubuhnya. [pfft, Ise jika saja kau tau siapa yang memasukan kutukan itu, pfft hahahahaha].

 _Brrrr, kenapa aku merinding_. Tiba tiba Ise merasakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan terjadi kepadanya di masa akan datang. "crap!, aku telat! Kaicho akan membunhku!." Melihat dirinya telat Ise pun segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

Dirinya pun pas sampai di kelasnya dengan pas pasan, walaupun selamat tetap saja dirinye mendapat berapa omelan dari Ketua Osis Sma kuoh. Sekarang Ise pun duduk meletakan kepalanya di meja. _Ahhh, tempat tidur keduaku._ Ise pun tak bisa menahan ngantuknya dan tertidur.

"Hy.."

"Hyo..."

"HYODOU!" teriakan terdengar. "hah!" Ise pun terbangun dari tidurnya, yang meneriakinya adalah guru wali kelasnya. "Maaf sensei, aku kurang tidur semalam." Teman sekelasnya pun tertawa kepada Hyodou. Wali kelas itu hanya memberi peringatan lalu kembali berbicara.

"dengar hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru, baik baik kepadanya." Serentak para murid pun berbisik satu sama lain.

"sensei, cewek apa cowok?"

"cantik ngak sensei?"

"semoga sih cewek."

"DIAM! DIAM! Muridnya adalah wanita." Serentak murid laki laki bersorak. "aku ingin kalian bersikap baik kepada dirinya, terutma kalian pervet trio jangan berani kalian menganggu nya, mengerti." Bentak guru tersebut kepada Ise, Motohama, dan Matsuda. "hai sensei." Ucap mereka berdua, tetapi dalam pikiran mereka sudah tak sabar melihat murid pindahan cewek yang cantik.

Ise hanya diam saja, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk membalas, dirinya pun meletakan kepalanya di meja sambil melihat ke luar jendela. "selahkan masuk, Noihara san." _Eh! Noihara!_ Ise pun langsung terbangun dan melihat.

Kreek. Pintu kelas bergeser, memperlihatkan wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam halus yang diikat, jalannya sangat elegan dan kecantikannya menawan laki maupun perempuan di kelas Ise.

Tetapi Ise hanya bisa membuka lebar lebar mulutnya karena terkejut. Perempuan itu pun berdiri di depan kelas. "perkenalkan namaku adalah Niohara Himari, salam kenal." Ucapnya.

"HOREEEEE"

"KYAAAA CANTIKNYA."

Para lelaki bersorai kelas mereka kedatangan cewek cantik dan seksi, para wanita juga senang murid baru terlihat sangat elegan. "DIAM DIAM, Kelas tenang. Noihara san bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."

Sesaat tapi pasti saat disuruh memperkenalkan diri mata Himari menuju ke arah Ise membuat dirinya merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "seperti yang sudah kukatan namaku adalah Niohara Himari, dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal." Ini membuat yang lainnya bingung sementara Ise merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"tubuh dan jiwaku ini semuanya telah kuserahkan kepada seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah tuan mudaku, Hyodou Ise."pernyataan yang membuat semua murid terdiam bahkan guru hanya bisa membuka mutlutnya lebar lebar mendengar sebuah ucapan yang seperti pengakuan cinta.

3.

2.

1.

'"EHHHHHHHHHH!'" semua murid kelas berteriak.

...

Istirahat.

"ISE SIALAN KAU!"

"BERANINYA KAU, PENGHIANAT, TAK KUSANGKA KAU MEMILIKI WANITA CANTIK SEPERTI HIMARI SAMA."

Kedua teman mesumnya berlari dan berusaha memukulnya, tetapi Ise pun menghindar lalu menjepit kepala mereka berdua, membuat mereka kesulitan bernafas "aaa..amp..fuuu.". "I..se. ." membuat mereka pingsan karena kehabisan nafas, sekarang Ise tak ingin mendengar teriakan bodoh temannya, makanya dirinya membuat mereka tidur sementara.

"Tuan muda." Himari pun datang duduk di samping Ise dan memeluk tangannya ke dadanya. _Empuknya hah! Sadar Ise sadar Ise._ "Himari kenapa kau datang ke sekolahu?" tanya Ise. "tentunya dong, untuk melindungi anda, diriku harus mengawasimu bahkan di saat sekolah." Ucap Himari. "tetapi tuan muda, ini juga pertama kalinya aku merasakan hidup sekolah." Mendengar hal itu Ise pun menjadi terdiam, dirinya ingat Himari hanya tinggal di rumah kakeknya tak meraskan kesenangan gadis seumurnya, itu membuat kekesalan dan pertanyaan ise menghilang.

Dirinya pun tersenyum ke arah Himari. "lagipula, aku datang juga untuk mengatasi masalah **'iblis'**." Tepat setelah Himari berkata itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA."

"KIBA SAMA!"

"KIBA KUN."

Para wanita berteriak, Ise dan Himari melihat di depan kelasnya adalah pria pirang yang tampan, Ise mengenalya dirinya adalah Yuuto Kiba dirinya sangat tampan sampai dibiri julukan Prince of Kuoh.

"permisi, apa Hyodou ada?."

Ucapannya membuat murid perempuan mejadi Histeris.

"KIBA SAMA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA MESUM ITU."

"APAKAH INI LAHIRNYA KIBA X HYODOU."

"PASANGAN BARU AKAN LAHIR!"

Mendengar ucapan yang membuatnya merinding Ise hanya melihat Kiba yang tersenyum saat melihat ke arah Ise. "maaf Hyodou san bisakah kau datang ke ruang Orc, ketua ku ingin bertemu." Ucapnya saat berada di depan Ise.

Entah kenapa Ise merasa ingin sekali meninju senyumnya itu. Tetapi saat dirinya ingin berkata, Himari langsung berkat duluan. "maaf ya, tetapi tuan muda tidak bisa bertemu dengan **'raja'** mu sekarang, bagaimana dirimu sebagai **'servant'** yang baik memberitahu, saat pulang sekolah Tuan muda dan diriku akan datang."

Wajah Kiba sempat kaget tetapi kembali tenang dengan cepat. "kalau boleh kutau siapa dirimu?" tanya dirinya. "aku hanyalah pelindung tuan muda, itu saja yang perlu kau tau, **'Servant'** **.** " Ucapnya, mata mereka saling bertatapan, sampai Kiba akhirnya mundur dan wajahnya berkeringat. "b-baiklah kalau begitu, a-aku akan memberi tahu Buchou, permisi." Dirinya pun pergi.

Ise mengerti apa yang membuat Kiba mundur dirinya hanya diam saja, membiarkan Himari yang menyelesaikan masalah. _Tetapi pulang ya, akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu fraksi besar._ Pikir Ise.

* * *

Yuuto Kiba sangatlah gugup dirinya tak menyangka akan ada seorang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih kuat dari pada raja nya. Kiba dirinya adalah anggota Peerage dari Rias Gremory, sebuah Knight dari Gremory Peerage.

Seharusnya tugasnya hanyalah mudah, undang Hyodou Ise salah satu pervet trio ke ruang Orc, hanya itu saja. Tetapi siapa sangka di sebelahnya adalah orang yang begitu kuat dan hebat.

Wanita itu dapat mengeluarkan hasrat membunuhnya cuma ke arah dirinya dan tak ke yang lain, itu tandanya bahwa wanita itu sangatlah ahli, dan terutama hasrat membunuhnya benar benar membuat Kiba ketakutan, itu mengingatkan saat dirinya berlatih dengan gurunya.

"aduhh, apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Buchou." Ucapnya. Hari ini adalah hari kesialannya.

...

Pulang sekolah.

Inilah tempatnya, tempat salah satu fraksi Iblis berada, di gedung sekolah tua yang menjadi markas Orc club, yang beranggotaan seluruh murid terkenal di sekolah Kuoh.

Menurut Himari, pihak iblis di sekolah ini adalah Gremory dan Sitri. Yang memanggil Ise adalah Gremory, pewaris dari klan Gremory dan adik perempuan dari raja Iblis di underworld, Rias Gremory. Tetapi Himari hanya berkata bahwa Rias hanyalah putri manja saja.

Tok tok. Himari mengetuk pintu. "silahkan masuk." Suara terdengar dari balik pintu, Ise dan Himari pun masuk ke ruangan club ini. Kesan pertama Ise dengan ruangan club Orc, _hallowen ya_. Menurut Ise ruangan ini benar benar seperti hallowen liat aja gelap lah, ada aksesoris misterius, ditambah lingkaran sihir di lantai, kesannya sangat kuat, ditambah dengan labu ini akan sempurna.

"halo, Hyodou san, ah! Kau pasti murid pindahan Noihara Himari." Wanita berambut hitam berkata, Ise kenal dengan wanita ini karena dirinya sangat terkenal, salah satu dari 3 great onee sama kuoh yaitu Himejima Akeno, seorang yamato nadesiko dengan seksi bodi.

"selamat siang, Himejima sempai." Salam Hyodou. Himari hanya mnunduk kecil. Akeno pun menyuruh mereka duduk dan membuat teh lalu memberikannya kepada Ise dan Himari. "terima kasih Sempai." Ucapnya. "terima kasih." Ucap Himari. Ise pun melihat anggot lainnya, Kiba yang sedang senderan hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan gadis kecil berambut putih sedang memakan snak di pinggir sofa, gadis tersebut adalah Koneko Tojou maskot akademi Kuoh.

Minuman tehnya sangat enak, bahkan Himari mengakui bahwa teh buatan Akeno sangat enak, tetapi sudah dulu perkenalannya. "jadi, kemana **'Raja'** kalian bukannya dirinya yang mengundang Tuan muda, dan diriku." Tanya Himari.

Saat Akeno ingin memberi tahu, korden belakang terbuka. "maaf, karena menunggu." Wnita berambut merah berjalan ke arah Ise dan Himari, _hanya mengenakan handuk! Untuk menutupi tubuhnya!_. Tentunya Ise melihat oppai dan pinggangnya dirinya tak akan menyiakan kesempatan emas yang datang.

 _Ooo, luar biasa, dadanya sangat besar, E-cup, tetapi Akeno sempai lebih besar sedikit E+-cup, pinggangnya juga ramping, mantap_. Tentunya walaupun Ise meng ogle Rias wajahnya tetap tenang, skill ini diajarkan dari German agar dirinya dapat melihat tubuh wanita tanpa ketahuan dan tidak dituduh mesum.

Wajah Rias terlihat kecewa tetapi kembali normal dengan cepat. "maaf ya, tadi aku kepanasan dan harus mandi menggunakan Shower di ruangan ini. Tolong tunggu sebentar" Rias pun mengambil baju dari tangan Akeno lalu mengenakannya di ruangan Shower yang hanya di tutupi gorden.

Tak lama dirinya pun keluar dan duduk di kursi belakang mejanya. "maaf, karena membuat kalian menunggu, Hyodou san dan Oihara san."

"tak apa apa, dan panggil saja aku Ise sempai, aku bukanlah Fans dari formalitas." Ucap Ise, Rias pun tersenyum. "baiklah begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Ise, tetapi bagaimana dengan pasanganmu?"

"panggil saja aku Himari." Ucap nya dengan tenang.

"Sebelum aku memulai apa kalian sudah tau dengan sisi supernatural?." Tanya Rias. Ise dan Himari pun mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu, tak usah basa basi, kami menyambut kalian sebagai, iblis di ruangan ini."

Pisha.

Tiba tiba seluruh anggota ruangan kecuali Ise dan Himari mengeluarkan sayap hitam seperti kelelawar di belakang mereka.

"melihat kalian tidak kaget, sepertinya kalian sudah benar benar tau tentang fraksi kami, terutama dirimu Hyodou san, kupikir kau akan kaget?." Canda Rias. "sempai, please, kemarin aku melihat mantan pacarku merobek bajunya berubah menjadi baju seperti di S&M, dan mengeluarkan sayap hitam di belakangnya, ya, cukup tersekima menurutku." Yang lainnya sedikit tertawa dengan candaan Ise. "begitu, baiklah kalau begitu apa kau sudah tau tentang 3 fraksi besar, Ise kun?." Tanya Rias, Ise pun berkata tidak tau. Dari situ Rias menceritakan tentang 3 fraksi dan 3 fraksi besar. Dirinya menjelaskan tentang keadaan malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis sampai sekarang, dirinya juga bercerita tentang perang besar yang terjadi yang melibatkan sekuruh ras, dan pada akhirnya keadaan sekarang dari pihak iblis.

"setidaknya begitulah, keadaan Pihak iblis sekarang, Ise kun." Mendengar itu membuat Ise berpikir tentang sejarah 3 fraksi, tentu dirinya sudah diberitau oleh Gai tentang 3 fraksi tetapi dirinya masih ingin mendengar dari salah satu pihak Fraksi.

"baiklah aku mengerti, jadi kenapa kau memanggil diriku Sempai?." Tanya Ise. "alasannya adalah ini, apa kau mengenal dia Ise kun." Rias memperlihatkan sebuah foto, sosok foto itu sangat Ise kenal.

"Yuuma ya."

"benar malaikat jatuh ini berusaha membunuhmu **'kemarin'** karena sesuatu yang bisa mengancam mereka di dalam dirimu." Ucap Rias. "sacred gear ya." Semuanya pun kaget saat Ise mengatakannya. "k-kau sudah tau! Ise kun."

Ise hanya mengangguk dan dari tangannya muncul pedang katana sederhana, semua iblis tegang karena katana itu memiliki energi suci. "h-holy Sword, b-begitu jadi sacred gearmu adalah [Blade Blacksmith], sacred gear yang mampu menciptakan pedang suci."

Ise hanya mengangguk, merasakan tatapan tajam, Ise menoleh ke arah Kiba yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya, atau ke arah katana yang dipegangnya. Dirinya pun menghilangkan katana itu, walaupun tatapan nya sudah tak tajam tetapi Ise merasakan Kiba memperhatikannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku mempunyai proporsi untukmu, bagaimana jika dirimu menjadi bagian peer." "aku menolak." Sebelum Rias selesai Ise telah menolak.

"k-kenapa! kau bisa hidup panjang, kau bisa mendapat wanita, atau kaya loh." Tanya Rias. "aku masih ingin menjadi manusia, itu saja." Melihat wajah kaget Rias sudah menyadarkan Ise bahwa dirinya tak biasa ditolak. _Tipe tuan putri yang selalu mendapat apa maunya_ , pikir Ise.

Dalam percakapannya kepada Ise, Rias Gremory mempunyai satu tujuan, yaitu membuat Ise menjadi bagian Peeragenya. Sifat nya mudah ditebak, karena tau sifatnya itulah Ise menolak, pasti ada sesuatu yang dirinya sembunyikan.

"tapi Ise, kupikir akan lebih baik kau menjadi bagian peerageku, dengan begitu kau dan keluargamu akan mendapatkan perlindungan dari keluarga Gremory agar keluargamu aman." _Begitu sekarang dia mengancam, bergabung dengan diriku atau keluargamu dalam bahaya oleh malaikat jatuh_ , sekarang Ise mulai kesal, tak hanya dirinya berusaha memanipulasi Ise, sekarang dia mengancam.

Tetapi sebelum Ise bergerak Himari sudah bergerak duluan. Kling. Seluruh anggota langsug dalam posisi bertarung, Akeno dengan energi petirnya, Koneko berdiri dan menyiapkan tinjunya, serta Kiba dengan pedangnya, ini karena Himari sudah muncul di belakang Rias dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Rias.

"apakah itu ancaman untuk tuanku, devil." Hasrat membunuh luar biasa membanjiri ruangan tersebut, membuat suasana ruangan terasa sangat berat, bahkan semuanya kecuali Ise bergetar ketakutan merasakan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Himari.

"aku tak peduli, jika kau adik dari Lucifer, berani mengancam tuan ku akan kubunuh kau." Ungkapannya jelas, satu kalimat salah maka leher Rias akan melayang dari tubuhnya. "Himari sudah cukup, kembali."

"tapi tuan muda!"

" **Kembali** **.** " Mendengar Ise yang tegas akhirnya Himari kembali ke samping Ise.

"Maaf, Gremory sempai dan semuanya tetapi Himari sangat amat memperhatikan **'** **diriku** **'** dan **'keluargaku'** kuharap kau bisa memaafkannya." Senyum Hyodou tetapi senyumannya tidaklah sama ini lebih dingin. "a-aku juga minta maaf sepertinya aku kelepasan bicara." Ucap Rias.

"putri tak becus." Ejek Himari.

"apa yang kau katakan Yokai." Sekarang Rias sangat marah beraninya Himari mengatai dirinya, pewaris dari klan Gremory yang merupakan High class Devil, aura merah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"biarkan aku mengulanginya, pulang sana. Putri manja sepertimu lebih baik kembali ke kastilnya, tak perlu datang ke dunia manusia, tuan putri." Ejek Himari

Situasi makin tegang, Rias sudah kesal begitu juga dengan Himari, tetapi Ise hanya mencupit pipi Himari. "etetetete! Tuan muda! Apa yang kau lakukan!." Tanya Himari yang memegang pipinya. "jangan buat masalah lagi, kita pulang."

"tetapi itu benar kok. Lagipula, hei Gremory ini." Dari dalam dadanya Himari mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan melemparnya ke arah Gremory. "apa ini? Ini kan!" Rias melihat dari surat ini terdapat emblem dari pihak Shinto.

"itu adalah surat dari pihak Shinto berisi ultimatum atas ketidakbecusanmu dalam mengawasi wilayah ini dan berkat dirimu juga pihak iblis telah melanggar perjanjian dengan pihak Shinto. Satu surat lagi telah dikirimkan langsung ke Maou underworld." Saat mengucapkan itu Himari langsung menarik Ise keluar dari ruangan menjijikan ini, tetapi sebelum Keluar Himari melihat Koneko.

"Nona muda, sebaiknya jangan kau tahan kekuatan yang mengalir di tubuhmu."

"eh!"

Koneko terlihat sangat kaget dengan perkatan Himari sebelum pergi. Bam. Pintu tertutup meninggalkan mereka.

...

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang, Himari masih memgang tangan Ise menariknya, sedangkan Ise hanya mengikuti Himari, mereka berdua berhenti di taman tempat Ise hampir dibunuh, Himari pun berhenti.

"Himari?" melihat Himari berhenti membuat Ise bingung, dirinya pun segera membalik dirinya berhadapan dengan Ise, tetapi Ise tak bisa melihat karena wajah Himari menunduk ke bawah.

 _Kenapa ini? Apa dia marah?_ Banyak pemikiran muncul di pikiran Ise, tetapi dirinya tak bisa menemukan solusinya dirinya bahkan tak mengerti apa Himari marah atau apa. _Pemikiran wanita tak bisa dimengerti._

"Tuan muda!." Katanya. "hai!." Himari pun langsung memeluknya. _Ehhhhhhh!,_ "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kau memiliki sacred gear." Himari terlihat gembira dirinya tak menyangka tuan mudanya memiliki sacred gear. "kau tidak nanya?" balas Ise. "eit! Walaupun begitu kenapa kau tak memberi tahu tuan muda, ini merupakan berkah loh." Sekarang tubuh Ise digoyang goyang dengan kencang, melihat Himari sangat heboh mengetahui Ise memiliki Sacred gear.

"E.E.E. .H..HI.." Ise berusaha menghentikan Himari, tetapi semua itu terhenti karena suara. "AUU." suara perempuan terdengar mereka berdua pun melihat sorang wanita dengan rambut pirang terjatuh dan isi tasnya berantakan kemana mana.

"awuu, **cerobohnya**." ( **Bold** artinya dalam bahasa asing.)

Melihat kecerobohan nya biasanya yang lain akan tersenyum atau tertawa dengan keimutan wanita itu, tetapi tidak bagi Ise, dirinya melihat ke arah wanita itu dengan mata yang lebar, dirinya sangatlah terkejut kepada sosok wanita itu.

 _Sylfi!_

 **To Be Continue.**


End file.
